Antonio Bautista
Philippines |serviceyears= 1960s-1974 |rank=Lieutenant Colonel |commands=9th Tactical Fighter Squadron, 5th Fighter Wing |unit= Philippine Air Force |battles= |awards= Distinguished Conduct Star }} Antonio M. Bautista (September 17, 1937– January 11, 1974) was a Filipino pilot of the Philippine Air Force. "Antonio Bautista Air Base", Globalsecurity.org, 2009, GS-baut. Biography Colonel Antonio "Tony" Marfori Bautista (serial nos 0-4457) was a combat pilot of the Philippine Air Force (PAF. Tony Bautista was a former aviation cadet of PAF-ACES Class of 1958. He fought during the 1970s insurgency operations. A prominent aerobatic pilot, he was a member of the Blue Diamonds Air demonstration Team from 1964 to 1966 (with the 6th Tactical Fighter Squadron), the team leader of the 9th Tactical Fighter Squadron Aerobatic team "Golden Sabres" in 1972, and the team leader of the "Sabres", the combined 7th TFS "Red Aces" and 9th TFS "Golden Sabres" aerobatic teams in 1973. His skills and sheer audacity with the F-86 Sabre jets, delighted fans and audiences anywhere his group put up an air show. He was a qualified jet trainer and was commander of the 105th Combat Crew Training Squadron, and later assumed command of the 9th Tactical Fighter Squadron. Antonio Bautista is best remembered for his final combat mission against a rebel uprising on January 11, 1974, in Parang, Jolo, Sulu. Timawa.net, webpage: Tnet. As commander of the 9th Tactical Fighter Squadron, 5th Fighter Wing, he had already flown over 200 successful combat missions for the Air Force when his squadron was ordered to provide close air support to government ground forces engaged in anti-insurgent operations in Jolo. As he had so often done before, he personally led a fighter strike mission against a thousand armed insurgents, who had launched a fanatical attack against besieged government forces in Parang, Jolo. In order to effectively break the spearhead of the rebel assault, Bautista had to fly his plane as close to the ground as possible to execute accurate and effective strafing attacks. He knew he risked being targeted by high-powered assault rifles, but with clinical precision, he began his attack runs. With each pass, he flew his F-86 Sabre Jet through a fusillade of hot lead bullets. Ignoring the increasing number of warning lights blinking steadily on his instrument panel, Bautista continued his assault, sustaining more and more damage with each pass. Only after two effective bombing runs and five successful strafing passes had depleted his ammunition, did he break off and try to save himself, turning his crippled plane toward friendly territory in Jolo. Realizing he wouldn't be able to land, he avoided populated areas, radioed in his last position to the command base, and finally ejected over a contingent of government troops before his plane exploded in midair. However, strong winds pushed his parachute back over enemy controlled territory. Air Force search and rescue units led by Colonel Louie Diano were dispatched from the nearby airbase in a frenetic rescue effort. Bautista's last radio transmissions from the field reported that rebel forces had marked his area and were preparing to attack and overrun his position. Despite being outnumbered, he defiantly held his ground against the rebel troops in a valiant gunfight. Due to hostile ground fire, the rescue helicopter was forced to land on the edge of the Jolo runway roughly a kilometer away from him. Bautista launched flares to mark his position but was killed by rebel gunfire before the rescue party could reach him. Philippine Air Force Tsgt Nonito Calizo (serial nos 547945) and Airman Benjamin Lojo (serial nos 594257) were first to arrive on the scene and secured Bautista's body. On December 12, 1975, under General Order 422, Both Calizo and Lojo were Awarded the Gold Cross for braving the line of fire in the process of retrieving the body of Lt Col Bautista. For his uncommon bravery and tenacity in the face of overwhelming odds, the Armed Forces of the Philippines under General Order 519, posthumously awarded Bautista the Distinguished Conduct Star on April 29, 1974. His widow, Alice Jane Rigor received the awards on behalf of her husband from then Philippine President, Ferdinand Marcos. For his gallantry, the PAF airbase at Puerto Princesa, Palawan (island) was named after him: Antonio Bautista Air Base, when it opened on 21 March 1975. It is now home for the Air Force's 570th Composite Tactical Wing. Gallery File:Tony Plane.JPG|Captain Tony Bautista on his F-86 Sabre Jet Fighter (1964) File:Tonplane.JPG|Captain Tony Bautista, 6th Tactical Fighter Squadron, 5th Fighter Wing, Basa Air Base (1964) File:Blue Diamonds Fighter Jet.jpg|Captain Tony Bautista became a member of the famous Blue Diamonds, emblem shown here, The Aerobatic Team of the PAF File:Maj Bautista Golden Sabres.jpg|Major Bautista (1973) formed the Aerobatic team of the 9th tactical Fighter Squadron, the Golden Sabres. They performed mostly in the southern islands of the Visayas and Mindanao. Images from the 1973 Mactan Cebu Air Show. References "Soldier Heroes, A handbook on the winners of the Major Medals Awarded By the Philipine Constabulary and the Armed Forces since 1902-1980", (circa 1981), National Media Production Center, Manila, Pages 110, 143 External links *Bio of Antonio Bautista on Philippine Air Force website *On The Wings of Angels: The Last Flight of Lt Col Antonio M Bautista *Global Security.org Antonio Bautista Airbase Category:Military history of the Philippines Category:Philippine Air Force personnel Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Conduct Star Category:1974 deaths Category:1937 births